


Not For You

by sexydarkangel



Category: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexydarkangel/pseuds/sexydarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana Lang thinks it's about time to go get her man, but Lex Luthor has other plans<br/>Luthor's don't share</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For You

 

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/68971443@N02/6274570450/in/photostream)     **Not For You**

Clark laid back on the couch thinking about his boyfriend who left him a note to meet him in the barn naked on the couch telling him his wait is over. Clark ran his hand up and down his dick just waiting for Lex they have been dating for a year and maybe it’ll be the day Lex finally give in to him and have sex. Lex wanted to wait until Clark turned 18 but Clark was working on changing his mind. Clark could image Lex riding up and down on his nice and hard juicy dick or maybe he could get to ride Lex Damn this was sounding better and better the more he thought of it. He had to grab hold of the shaft he didn’t want to cum he can wait.

Lana walk up the stairs in the barn thinking tonight is the night to make Clark Kent hers she knew once they slept together he would never leave her behind. Mrs. Kent already told her that Clark is going away to college and get his own apartment off campus he has a job waiting for him. He’s her ticket out this little hick town. She climbed the stair God he looks so good laying there all naked and sleeping his chest was just to die for. His dick is much bigger then she thought she hope she wouldn’t be too sore. Taking off her clothes she touches the top of his dick and felt the pre-cum on her finger he must have been think about of her already.

Clark must of fell asleep because he felt someone hand on him “Mmm that feels good.”

Lex climbs the stair to surprise his man he knew the Kent’s was away for the weekend on a conference so this would be the perfect time to tease Clark some more. He knew Clark we tied of waiting but he was trying to be the good guy here even if every time he sees him he just wanted to ripe Clarks clothe off and ride that body until one of them pasted out. When he get to the top of the stairs he hears Clark moaning and a one Lana Lang ass up in the air getting ready to mount his man.

Lex yells “What the hell is going on here?”

Clark jumps and opens his eyes “Lana what are you doing here and where your clothes are?”

Lana sits on the couch and looks at Lex “What does it look like is going on here we was about to make love until you interrupted.”

Clark grabs a pillow to hide behind “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was sleeping then I felt a hand jerking me off and I thought it was….”

Lex turns his cold eyes on Lana “is it your way of having fun to jerk young man off in their sleep Miss Lang?  
”  
Lana could feel her blood turn cold “what do you care Lex he knew I was coming I wrote him a note why do you think he was waiting for me all nice and naked.”

Clark moved closer towards Lex he had to touch him so he knew this was not what it looked like “I thought the note was from Lex.”

Lex held Clark hands and looked in his eyes and smiled at all the love in them. “I sorry for you Miss Lang but Clark is not for you I know you want him to be your meal ticket out of this town but Luthor’s don’t like to share.” Lex walked over to Lang and pick up her clothe and throw them at her.  
Lana put her clothes on “What the hell is going on here Clark you are not gay does your parents know about this?”

Clark dropped the pillow and wrapped his arm around Lex waist and bent down and kissed him. “That none of your business Lana, Lex is my man and I think it’s time for you to leave.”

Lana turns and looks at them both “Clark I know you wanted me ever since we knew each other and when you get over this phase I’ll be here.”

Lex moved from in front of Clark and stood behind him and grabs hold of his dick and started to slide his hand up and down “See this Miss Lana this is for me he moves like this for.”  
Clark laid his head back on Lex shoulder and started to pump into his hand. Lana licked her lips and run out the barn not once looking back but can’t get the image of Clark pumping in to Lex hand.

“Lex is you going to finish what you started?” Clark could feel his body wanting more.  
Lex moved Clark up againted the barn wall and kneeled in front of him wrapped his hand around the shaft of his dick whiles licking the head. Clark threw his head againted the wall with his lip slightly part. He licks up and down Clark dick sucking the pre-cum , he suck the ball in his mouth .

“Ohh god Lex.”

“Like that do we.”

Lex sucked harder as his head goes up and down opening his mouth more to get all of Clark he can. Clark started to move his hip in and out , of Lex mouth all hot and wet

“Yes right there Lex that is oh yes yes and then he cum all down Lex throat”

Lex stands up and licks his lips “nice and sweet farmboy.”

Clark grabs him and kisses him sticking his tongue in this mouth so he could taste his self in Lex mouth ”Mmm.”

“Lex does this mean I still have to wait.”

“Yes but me can have more mind blowing blow jobs.”

“Good because I get to do you next but now I think I need a nap.”

Lex smiled “I’m sure you do and we have all weekend.”  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. Please be kind I'm still learning


End file.
